


Apple Jack

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie, Crack Treated Seriously, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, Inspired, M/M, haunted, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Dean and Castiel investigate an apple orchard that the locals claim is haunted by an unknown entity.





	Apple Jack

Dean and Cas were on their way back to the bunker when Sam called. There was something strange going on in a town not too far from where they were. Dean wasn’t sure if they should stop or not, but after what Sam told him, he decided it couldn’t hurt to at least check it out.

“The legend of this orchard has been around for years. Apparently, there was some old man that lived on the land named Apple Jack-”

“Apple Jack?” Dean scoffed.

“Yes Dean, Apple Jack. Anyway, legend has it that the town wanted to buy the orchard from this Jack guy, but he refused. On the day he died, he allegedly placed a curse on the orchard. When the town developers went to the orchard to take the trees down, some unknown force drove them out. The details are kinda sketchy. Nobody’s ever seen whatever or whoever it is that made them leave, but there have been multiple reports over the years of people getting seriously hurt.”

“No deaths?”

“Nope.”

“Well, at least there’s that. Alright Sam, we’ll check it out.”

+++

“I dunno Cas. This place doesn't really scream haunted to me.”

Dean and Castiel were sitting in the Impala which was parked on the side of the road next to the orchard. It didn’t seem different from any other plot of land in the area. They got out of the car and looked around.

“Everything looks normal to me, Cas.”

“Yes Dean, but looks can be deceiving.”

“Well, if nothing else, maybe I could pick a couple of apples to take with us.”

“What?”

“Well, I've been meaning to make you apple pie for a while, but I just haven’t had the time." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and kissed it. "I promise you that with freshly picked apples, my pie will be fantastic.”

They walked toward the edge of the orchard, keeping awareness of their surroundings. Looking around, everything pretty much seemed normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. The only real odd thing was that the trees and the area around them were very well kept, even though everyone in the town claimed that nobody ever went there. They continued walking until Dean found a tree that was full of apples. He thought nothing of the fact that this was the only tree they found so far that had apples on it.

“Dude, look!” Dean reached up and touched one of the apples. “Wow. These are perfect.”

“Dean I don't think we should be taking these apples.”

“Who’s gonna miss ‘em Cas? I mean, look around. There’s literally nobody here except for us.” Dean plucked an apple from the tree and bit into it. “Jesus, that’s fantastic. Cas help me out.” Dean grabbed a couple more apples from the tree and put them in the pockets of Castiel’s trench coat.

“Dean, stop that. We’re supposed to be working a case, remember?”

“Just a few more. Gotta have extra, just in case.”

Castiel looked around in all directions, but there was nary a soul in sight. There wasn’t anything except the two of them. He listened, but the orchard was silent. No birds or animals could be heard. That didn’t sit well with Castiel at all. He was about to say something when Dean let out a shout.

“Ouch! What the-? Cas, did you just throw an apple at me?”

“No. Why would I do that?” Castiel turned to Dean, confused.

“I dunno.”

“That’s odd.” Castiel picked up the apple from the ground. “Maybe it just fell out of the tree.”

“Then it would have dropped on my head, not hit me in the back of it.”

“I see your point. Wait, do you hear that?”

“Hear what, Cas? I don’t hear anything.”

“That’s just it, Dean. There are no sounds. If this is an orchard, where are the birds? I haven’t even seen so much as a bee buzzing around. There’s something very unsettling about this place. Maybe we should go.”

“Nope. Not until I finish getting these damn apples. I promised you the best apple pie you’ve ever tasted and that’s what I plan on delivering.” Castiel was very uneasy. He felt like there was someone-or worse, _something _-watching them. He had his back to Dean, who was still trying to get a few more apples from the tree. Castiel thought he heard something shuffling nearby but didn’t see any movement.__

____

____

“Ow! Son of a bitch!” Dean spun around and pulled out his gun, pointing it toward the trees. “Alright asshole. Where the fuck are you?”

“Uh, Dean?”

Dean looked over at Castiel who was looking and pointing up into one of the trees. It was much taller than the others. That wasn’t the only thing that was different. This tree had a face and was holding an apple in its hand shaped branch. Dean was stunned. _The trees? The goddamn trees have been attacking me?_

____

____

“GET OUT!!” The tree yelled and hurled the apple at the two men. Dean was about to shoot the tree, when Castiel grabbed his hand and yanked him in the opposite direction. The tree screamed again for them to get out and threw another apple that hit Cas in the back of the leg. Dean shot at the tree as they ran, Castiel hobbling all the way. When they were finally back in the Impala, they just sat there. All of a sudden, Dean burst into a fit of laughter.

“What the hell was that?”

“The orchard is cursed, Dean. I thought that was obvious.”

“I don’t know what to do about that, but hey...” Dean reached into Castiel’s trench coat, pulled out an apple and bit into it. “We are going to have some amazing pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt “Mystery Monster Fic” with the added challenge “Trees”. All I could think of was somehow Dean and Cas were out picking apples and the trees fought back. Inspired by the scene in “Wizard of Oz”. I chose the name Apple Jack because it's one of my favorite Dolly Parton songs XD I ended up with double prompts this week because I literally finished the first one 3 hours after it was given.


End file.
